


Love me a long time

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Accidental Marriage, Age Difference, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Las Vegas, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis meet in Las Vegas, and get married.<br/> </p>
<p>  <em>Or:</em><br/>Fuck, his mum's going to kill him.</p>
<p>  <em>Or not, Liam realises when he opens his eyes – wincing because of the light streaming into what he thinks is to him total unfamiliar hotel room. His mum is not there luckily, since he's in Vegas with Andy and his friends. They were out celebrating Liam's birthday; that was the excuse anyway, but several of Andy's friends had ditched them early.</em></p>
<p>  <em>There is someone else in bed with him, however. A bloke with unruly brown hair and tattoos covering a big part of the skin Liam can see. Big part of his naked skin, Liam's mind unhelpfully adds. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me a long time

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I've added the prequel that was published under the name "A man out of me" into this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.
> 
> I've taken a lot of liberties when it comes to this fic. It's mostly ridiculous fluff with a bit of porn and a tiny amount of angst. Never mind about regulations in real life when it comes to marriage.

Liam is drunk.

 

He’s not drunk  _drunk_ , just nicely buzzed. But he’s in Vegas, so it’s perfectly fine for him to be a little bit more out of control than usual. They are at this club, and Liam has lost sight of half of his friends already – well, they are more like Andy’s friends. But Liam is there with them, and tonight they are celebrating his eighteen birthday.

 

His skin feels hot and flushed, even though he only has a t-shirt on. "Need something to drink. It's too hot in here" Liam says, getting a distracted nod back from Andy. Liam knows he won't be missed when he's away from the table, not when Andy's doing his best to pull.

 

– – –

 

He’s at the bar when Liam sees him. The extremely attractive lad with sharp cheekbones – Liam wants to lick them – and tattoos coverings his bare arms.

 

Liam might want to kiss his tattoos too.

 

Liam stumbles, forgetting to lift his feet properly. He’s having a hard time paying attention to anything but how this bloke just looks so good. Not that Liam’s going to go talk to him or anything, he just wants to look.

 

He knows that he’s staring, where he stands frozen with his drink forgotten in his hand. But he can’t stop, doesn’t even want to.

 

When the bloke turns his way, lifting a questioning eyebrow in Liam’s direction, Liam blushes; feeling his cheeks go warm and pink. Liam doesn't look away, but neither does this attractive stranger.

 

Liam feels a bit confused, wondering if the bloke really means to smile that invitingly at him. He can’t be – Liam can’t be what he wants – so he looks around himself, trying to see if there is someone else who could be the one this bloke smiles at. He doesn’t get any wiser, only more confused when he doesn’t find what he’s looking for.

 

Feeling brave – bold like he never is – he makes a quick decision and walks over to the brown-haired bloke. The worst that can happen is that Liam gets turned down, laughed at maybe. Liam can take that if he gets to be closer to this lad, just for a few minutes.

 

Up close he gets even more in awe of how pretty this bloke is; with golden skin and clear blue eyes that pull Liam in. He has got a small, flirty smile on his lips that make Liam want to press his lips against his.

 

Liam can feel himself blush even harder, just from looking at this lad. And when he’s almost there, he stumbles over his own feet, and wobbles forward, managing to crash into him. What’s worse is that his drink spills down the guy’s t-shirt, making the fabric sticky and wet.

 

“Sorry – I’m so sorry,” Liam rushes to say, uselessly rubbing his hands over the bloke’s wet t-shirt. Flushing when he realises that he has his hands on this totally foreign bloke’s stomach. He pulls his hands away, stuffing them in his pockets to avoid touching him again.

 

“Don't worry about it, mate,” the bloke says, with a distinctively British accent.

 

Liam fidgets, feeling unsure of what to say now that he’s there. It was him who came over, so he knows he shouldn't just stand there, like a blushing mess of a boy.

 

“You looked a bit lost, love.” He stands close to Liam, leaning close to his ear – trying to be heard over the pounding music – and Liam shivers when he feels his breath warm against his neck. “I could entertain you if you want.” He’s so close Liam can feel the heat radiating from his body. “I’m Louis.”

 

“Yeah?” Liam asks, feeling dazed. “You don’t, like, need to talk to me or anything. I could just go find my mates, we are supposed to celebrate my birthday.”

 

“I bloody want to,” he gets as an answer. “Should buy you a drink to celebrate your birthday.”

 

“You don’t need to,” Liam insists again, jumping slightly when Louis lays his hand on Liam’s lower back. “But I wouldn’t say no.”

 

“No?” Louis seems pleased, smiling as he moves his hand in small circles on Liam’s back, sending tingles all over his skin. “Tell me your name then. Can’t keep calling you _'curls'_ in my head.

 

“I’m Liam.”

 

– – –

 

One drink turn into several drinks and Liam can’t stop laughing at everything Louis says. Or blush whenever Louis looks at him, with interest clearly showing in his eyes.

 

“My mum won’t stop bugging me about settling down. I’m not fucking ancient,” Louis grumbles, having explained that he came from a big family. “Maybe should bring a nice British boy home with me, to make her feel better.” He looks thoughtful, staring at Liam like he’s the solution to all of Louis’ problems.

 

“Maybe you should,” Liam agrees, not knowing how to help Louis otherwise. It’s not like his mum’s expecting him to settle down; he hasn’t even brought a boy home with him yet.

 

“You’re a nice British boy, Liam,” Louis says, grinning big and bright as he takes hold of Liam’s hand. “Maybe I should take you home with me.”

 

“What?” Liam wonders, especially when Louis sinks to his knees in front of him, still clutching Liam’s hand. “What are you doing, Louis?”

 

“Would you marry me, love?” Louis asks with sparkling eyes. “I would take care of you. Give you everything you want.”

 

Liam’s hands are shaking. His whole body is shaking it feels like. And he’s pretty sure that Louis is joking. He must be. “Don’t mess with me,” Liam says, instead of answering Louis’ proposal.

 

“I mean it.” Louis presses a light kiss on the back of his hand. “Marry me, and let me take you home to my mum.”

 

“But,” Liam says, breaking off – not sure of what to say. For some reason, he wants to say yes. He would like to blame the alcohol, but he thinks that he would have said yes sober too.

 

“Pretty please,” Louis begs, still on one knee. People are starting to stare at them.

 

“Okay,” Liam mumbles, to low for Louis hear. He pulls Louis up from the floor, nodding as he says, “yes, I do it.”

 

Instead of answering, Louis pulls him close, pressing his lips to Liam’s. The first kiss starts out testing and gentle but soon Louis sucks his lower lip into his mouth, biting gently when Liam moans against his mouth.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Louis says as he breaks the kiss, his breathing coming out shallow and quick.

 

Liam nods, and lets Louis pull him towards the exit.

 

– – –

 

They find a wedding chapel easily enough –opting not to do the whole Elvis-themed wedding – and after having filled out a bunch of papers they now stand in front of one wedding officiant and two witnesses.

 

Liam’s stomach feels fluttery, and Louis’ hand is warm and sweaty in his own.

 

He doesn't listen all that close, but when asked, Liam answers, “I do.” Louis looks at him the whole time, eyes sparkling as he smiles softly. Liam bites his lip between his teeth, stomach twisting as he waits for Louis to say ‘I do’ too.

 

He doesn’t have to wait long, luckily.

 

– – –

 

They stumble out of the wedding chapel together, with rings on their fingers.

 

Liam giggles happily when Louis fits himself along Liam’s back, kissing his neck. He breaks off into a moan when Louis bites down and sucks hard on his skin.

 

“Not here,” Liam says, feeling Louis’ hand starting to sneak up underneath his t-shirt. “We need to go to the hotel.”

 

Louis’ mouth leaves his skin, and Liam kind of wants him to go back to sucking marks into his skin. Never mind about them being public. But he knows they must get somewhere with walls and doors.

 

Even with his mind foggy from alcohol, he knows they can’t do this outside a wedding chapel.

 

“Fuck – of course, we should go to my hotel,” Louis says, pulling away from Liam – keeping Liam’s hand in his own – to get them a taxi.

 

– – –

 

Louis’ mouth his wet and lovely against his own, but Liam has a hard time concentrating when Louis’ hands is on him too.

 

They have just gotten into the hotel room, a hotel room looking so fancy that Liam’s a bit scared to touch anything. And Louis has him pressed up against the door, his tongue in Liam’s mouth as he skims his fingers up Liam’s sides, pulling his shirts up.

 

When Louis starts to move his mouth down Liam’s neck, stopping to suck a mark into the skin on the underside of his jaw, Liam groans and puts his hands in Louis’ hair; holding on to stop himself from feeling like he’s about to float off. He’s so hard in his jeans already, his cock straining against his zipper and he knows he must be making a wet spot in his pants from how much he’s leaking.

 

Liam doesn’t want to come in his pants, so he pushes Louis away from him. “Can we – can we just,” he moans when Louis moulds his hand around Liam’s dick, rubbing. “Please, Louis.”

 

“Fuck,” Louis sounds dazed, and his eyes are dark and blown. “We need to get you on the bed, love. And get you bloody naked.”

 

Liam nods, and lets Louis pull his t-shirt over his head, raising his arms to help him out. Louis places a wet, biting kiss on his chest, before he starts to work on getting Liam’s jeans open too. Soon, he’s naked – completely naked – but Louis is still wearing all his clothes.

 

It’s the first time he stands in front of another person like this. Hard and desperate. But he likes the way Louis’ gaze roams over his body, so he doesn’t move to cover himself, only lets Louis look as much as he wants to.

 

After a while – it’s probably not more than a couple of minutes, but it feels like an eternity to Liam – Louis groans and pulls Liam into a kiss again. Louis’ jeans against his bare legs and his cock, is rough and so so lovely. Rocking himself slightly against Louis, he groans and twists his hands in Louis’ clothes. Wanting them to come off too, he pulls until Louis catches on and quickly starts to pull his clothes off.

 

Liam stands there, unable to look away as more and more naked skin is presented to him. The feeling of him wanting to lick all over Louis is back in full force, and Liam can’t stop the small moan from escaping his mouth.

 

Louis pauses, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Like what you see?”

 

Liam nods and pushes himself against Louis again, marveling how hot his skin is under Liam’s fingers. He drags his fingers along Louis’s collarbone, mapping out the tattoos on his chest before he lets his hands slip lower.

 

“We should get to bed, love.” Louis’ voice is rough, and he laughs when he has to take Liam’s hands in his own, to stop his hands from moving on Louis. “I wouldn’t mind fucking you here, up against this door. But we have a nice bed right there, babe.”

 

Liam groans into Louis’ neck, feeling himself flush hotly just thinking about it. “Please.”

 

Not wanting to separate from Louis, he lets him walk him backward until his knees hits the edge of the bed. Louis pushes him back gently, making him fall back into the bed, bouncing lightly. He lies there, watching Louis stand in front of him, and he can’t believe how lucky he’s to be allowed to have him.

 

Louis climbs on top of him, pressing him into the sheets as he kisses him over and over. His body is warm and solid on top of Liam’s, and every small twitch of his body against Liam pulls a small sound from Liam’s lips.

 

Louis rolls them over, making Liam giggle and settle himself on top of Louis’ hips. When he feels Louis’ hard cock against his arse, he can’t help but to push back, causing both him and Louis to moan.

 

“What do you want?” Louis asks, hands coming up to grip hard at Liam’s hips.

 

“Could we – could we do it like this?”

 

Louis’ fingers dig harder into his skin, making him moan and bite his lip hard. “You want to ride me?”

 

“Please,” Liam begs. He wants to be able to see Louis like this. See him sprawled out underneath Liam, with all that lovely skin for Liam to touch. He hasn’t done this before – not with anyone, just his own fingers – but he knows he needs it from Louis.

 

“I won’t say no,” Louis smirks, one hand moving from Liam’s hips to rub against the tip of his dick. Liam twitches and tenses his legs around Louis’ sides, waiting for Louis to do more. Waiting for Louis to touch him more. “Need the lube and condoms in my bag, love,” Louis tells him, “won’t be able to get it with you on me.”

 

“Oh,” Liam says, allowing Louis to push him off. “I just got so – so distracted.”

 

Louis rifles about in his bag, throwing things out in his rush to get the items quickly. “Believe me, babe. I know.” Once he’s found the lube and a strip on condoms, he comes back to the bed, lying down next to Liam again. “Get back on my lap again, babe,” he murmurs.

 

Liam climbs on top of Louis, feeling a bit nervous as he watches Louis slick his fingers up. But he wants it, so he just gives Louis a wobbly smile, moving around carefully on his lap.

 

Louis pulls him into a kiss, making Liam bend down as he pushes one wet fingertip over his hole. Temporarily forgetting to kiss Louis back, he breathes roughly, and whines as Louis’ fingertip slips into him. The feeling of Louis’ finger pressing steadily deeper is intense, and Liam can feel his legs shake, and his whole body grow hotter.

 

He has fingered himself plenty of times, so the two first fingers goes in easily enough – only making him feel more and more lightheaded. As Louis pushes his third fingers in along with the two other, Liam groans loudly, feeling his fingers stretch and pull every time Louis fucks them into him.

 

“You feel so good around my fingers,” Louis murmurs, pressing a soft kiss on Liam’s lips. “Can’t wait to get my cock in you.”

 

“Please,” Liam mumbles.

 

Louis stills underneath him, his fingers wedged deep in Liam’s arse, pressing lightly against his prostate, making him want to fuck himself on them.

 

“Please,” Liam begs again. Louis nods, carefully pulling his fingers out. Liam sits up, planting himself firmer on Louis, waiting as Louis swears and drops the condom twice before he manages to fit it over his cock. Moving back again, he can feel Louis’ cock against his arse again, and with Louis’ hand guiding him he starts to sink down on Louis’ cock. It’s much bigger than three of Louis’ fingers, and Liam can feel Louis’ cock spread him wide and open. His skin feels like it’s on fire, and every small push downward with his hips is making him whine and want to push down harder.

 

“Fuck,” Louis groans when he’s fully in Liam. “Can’t believe you married me. You look like an angel.”

 

Liam giggles, feeling Louis’ hips twitch underneath him as his body moves. As he feels himself starting to relax more Liam moves his hips, nodding to himself as Louis’ cock slips out a bit before he sinks down again.

 

“Can I move?” Louis asks, waiting for Liam’s nod before he places his feet on the bed, starting to fuck his hips up into Liam. Louis’ hands are gripping hard, digging into his thighs; leaving red fingerprints when they move.

 

Liam can hear himself; hear how he lets out little  _ah, ah, ah_  sounds every time Louis fucks up into him. But he feels like a rag-doll, and all he can do is hold on to Louis, trying to work his hips with Louis’ thrusts.

 

His cock is leaking between them, smearing precome on Louis’ stomach as Louis pulls him down into a kiss. The thrusts of his hips are starting to get uneven and uncontrolled as he kisses Liam desperately. Liam’s so close, shaking every time Louis’ cock drag against his prostate, but before he can get himself there, Louis comes; pushing his cock hard into Liam one last time.

 

“Bloody hell,” Louis groans, pushing at Liam’s hips until he moves of him, feeling Louis slip out of him. Louis smiles at him, and says, “should get married more often, it seems like.” He has a teasing tone, but his hand wraps around Liam’s dick, making him forget about telling Louis how he can’t get married again.

 

He’s married to Liam after all.

 

Liam comes with Louis’ hand tight around him, and Louis' lips biting marks into his chest; feeling himself smile and shake as he moans loudly.

 

He’s sweaty, dirty with come and lube. He has bite- and fingermarks scattered all over him. And he has a brand new husband lying next to him, but right now he most of all wants to sleep.

 

“Goodnight my sweet boy,” Louis mumbles, pressing a soft kiss on his temple. Liam smiles, and hums something he hopes could be interpreted as ‘goodnight.'

 

\-- -- --

Fuck, his mum's going to _kill_ him.

 

Or not, Liam realises when he opens his eyes – wincing because of the light streaming into what he thinks is to him total unfamiliar hotel room. His mum is not there luckily, since he's in Vegas with Andy and his friends. They were out celebrating Liam's birthday; that was the excuse anyway, but several of Andy's friends had ditched them early.

 

There is someone else in bed with him, however. A bloke with unruly brown hair and tattoos covering a big part of the skin Liam can see. Big part of his naked skin, his mind unhelpfully adds.

 

Liam blushes when he realises that he's naked underneath the warm, soft hotel sheets, and he wonders if this bloke next to him is too. He must be; Liam realises, feeling the blush spread, making his skin feel hot and twitchy. He can feel dried come on his stomach, and his arse feels weird, wet from lube and a bit sore.

 

Bits and pieces start to come back from the night before; he can remember laughing at something this lad said, and how hot his skin had been against his own.

 

He should leave probably. This bloke, who Liam remembers vaguely from the night before, is way out of his league. He’s well fit, with his golden skin and sharp features, but Liam can’t think that he would want Liam to stay for breakfast.

 

Stumbling awkwardly out of bed, cursing himself silently for being unable to be quiet, he tries to find his clothes. They are spread all over the room, and after having collected them all, except for one sock – he can buy new socks – he starts to pull them on, glancing  over to the bed to make sure he lad he slept with is still asleep. Liam’s pretty sure his name starts with an L too, but he can’t wrap his mind around what it is.

 

He’s not so lucky he’s able to get out of there unnoticed; it turns out.

 

Liam must have woken him up with all the noise he was making. Liam cringes, and drops his shirt on the floor. Blushing as he bends down to  pick it up again.

 

“Doing a runner, I see. He sits up, his sheets pooling low on his waist, and he has a teasing tone to his voice that makes Liam a bit nervous. Also, he doesn’t know where to look, with all that bare skin in front of him.

 

Liam looks down on the floor, poking his toes into the soft nice carpet –  realising that the hotel he is at is far nicer than the one he’s supposed to be at right now. “Well, you see – I was going to –”

 

“That’s not a nice thing to do to your husband.”

 

That makes Liam look up again, probably looking like a deer caught in a headlight. “”What? But – but I don’t know your name. We can’t be married.” This must be some sort of a sick joke Andy put this bloke up too. Liam can’t be married.

 

“I’m Louis,” Louis pats the bed next to himself, giving Liam a cheeky grin. “And sure, we are. Just now that I see you in daylight, I need to make sure that you’re, you know, legal.”

 

“I’m eighteen,” Liam admits, silently wondering how old this Louis is. “And wouldn’t you know. Like, if we’re married?” Liam goes back to sit on the bed. Not wanting to sit too close to Louis, he sits down gingerly on the edge of the bed, carefully avoiding to look at the rumpled sheets.

 

Louis grins, making Liam's stomach swoop and feel warm, and says, "yeah, you were the birthday-boy. How the bloody fuck could I forget about that?"

 

"Why would you marry me?" Liam wonders, confused by how calm and untroubled Louis seems by it all. Like it's no big deal at all that they apparently got married last night.

 

"Have you forgotten it all?" Louis asks, his smile dimming a bit.

 

"No," Liam admits, feeling his blush come back to life. "Like, I remember a bit, just not the whole marrying bit."

 

"Oh," Louis looks pleased – like a cat who's got the milk – and his smile gets that cheeky edge again. "I see," he murmurs, "well, to be honest it was to make my mum happy."

 

"Your _mum_?" Liam asks.

 

Louis looks a bit sheepish, saying, “Well, my mum’s been a bit worried about me working too much, and not looking for a family. I suppose my drunk mind thought it was a good idea to marry you. With all that you’ve got going on there.” he waves his hand around, as if that would make it easier for Liam to understand what’s he’s on about.

 

Liam doesn’t say, ‘ _my mum would not like me to marry you_.’ That would be rude. Instead, he asks, “Why would she want you to marry me?”

 

“If we forget about you being fit. You do look like someone my mum would like me to date, if a bit young maybe. But you’re legal, so never mind about that.  A nice British boy, I suppose. And you’re fun,” Louis lists.

 

“I’m not fun,” Liam mumbles.

 

“You were fun last night,” Louis smirks, giving Liam a once-over.

 

“Louis,” Liam scolds, squirming underneath Louis’ hot gaze.

 

“Well, you were,” Louis sounds stubborn. And Liam guesses that’s a big part of his  personality. As well as the cheekiness.

 

He can’t believe he married this person.

 

“If we forget about all that,” Liam says, having problem understand what even possessed Louis to think about taking him home to his mum.  “Why did I agree to this thing?”

 

“Fuck,” Louis groans, when his phone rings; the shrill noise making them both jump. Looking at his phone, he says, “And that would be her – If you want to take a shower or something, we can talk more later.”

 

– – –

 

Liam spends far more time than necessary in the shower, washing away all evidence from the night before. Almost all, he still has purple and red marks scattered all over his body; marks from Louis’ fingers and mouth spread over his thighs, stomach and neck. Pushing his fingers carefully over one of the bigger one on the inside of his thigh, he moans quietly in the back of his throat.

 

He’s half-hard, but it feels wrong to get himself off to the little memories he has of Louis, when Louis is out there talking to his mum.

 

– – –

 

He comes back into the room, having taken on his wrinkled clothes from the night before, to  find Louis sitting on the bed, looking floored.

 

“Didn’t go well with your mum?” Liam asks when Louis just stares at him blankly. He kind of wishes that Louis would take some clothes on or something, it’s distracting trying to have a conversation with him when Louis lounges around naked.

 

“She knows,” Louis explains, “about you, I mean. Updated my bloody relationship status on Facebook, which my sister saw. And told mum first thing about apparently, should cut her off for Christmas. – Fuck, no I won’t.”

 

Liam fidgets in the doorway, unsure about what to do. Did Louis change his mind already?

 

“Wasn’t that the point, like, of it all?” he finally asks.

 

“Yeah, but that was when I thought I would bring you home with me, to charm my mum.” Louis frowns and starts to get up from the bed. Liam looks down, staring at the floor again, waiting for Louis to get dressed.

 

“You changed your mind then?” Liam asks, looking up to find Louis fully dressed. Turns out him getting dressed doesn’t help Liam with the attraction he feels for Louis, not when he’s stands there in skintight jeans and a loose t-shirt that shows off his collarbones.

 

“You did,” Louis says slowly.

 

“No,” Liam says, adopting the slow, kind of  condescending tone. He has no wish to become a divorcee directly after his eighteen birthday, and Louis seems nice enough. Also, he did promise to help Louis out.   “I didn’t.”

 

Louis grins again, and Liam wishes Louis would stop smiling at him like that, it makes him want to hide under the bed. Or get into bed with Louis.

 

"Thank fuck, for that. Because I might have told my mum that we should be around to hers in a few days," Louis admits.

 

Starting to feel nauseous, in a way he can't blame the alcohol, he sits down on the floor; not trusting his legs not to give out.

 

"Are you alright?" Louis asks, coming to sit next to him, starting to rub his back comfortingly.

 

"It's just gonna be a bit awful to tell my mum that I married you the first thing. She will cry," Liam mumbles, allowing himself to lean into Louis' hand.

 

"Are you not out yet, then?" Louis asks carefully.

 

"She knows about that," Liam says. He came out when he was sixteen and had a crush on a boy at school. Not that it became anything of it, he just wanted his mum to know. "The whole thing, marrying a twenty-something –"

 

"Twenty-four," Louis cuts in.

 

Liam wants to cry, he had hoped that Louis was a tiny bit younger; for the sake of his mum's reaction and the amount of tears she's going to cry.

 

His voice is surprisingly steady as he says, "marrying a twenty-four-year-old bloke I never have bloody met before."

 

Louis nudges him with his shoulder, making Liam look up. "That's why we have got a great story – we met six months ago, or have you forgotten about that my sweet little husband."

 

"What?" Liam is starting to feel like he's on repeat. Also, he feels a bit faint from the  way Louis is calling him his _sweet little husband_.

 

"Not for real, dummy. Our cover story is that we met when you auditioned for X-factor."

 

Louis' words make him remembering something. Something that made him want to agree to anything Louis said, feeling in awe of him. "Yes, you're a songwriter. So, that would make sense, I guess."

 

"It does," Louis agrees.

 

– – –

 

Louis had taken care of the change of flight home, booking Liam on the same plane as he was supposed to take later that day. So now, it's only one thing more to take care of before going to the airport. One thing except go to his shabby hotel to pick his things up – having told Andy that he was supposed to come around with Louis, he’s for sure in for a questioning.

 

His stomach is in uproar, just from listening to the signals, waiting for his mum to pick up.

 

“Hi – it’s me mum,” he says, not waiting for her to say anything. “So, something has happened. Nothing bad, mum.”

 

“Got me worried there, love,” she says, “So what is it that got you calling, when you should have fun with your mates?”

 

He takes a deep breath, then another one while he watches Louis putter around the room silently, collecting his things that are thrown all over the room. Liam’s amazed by the mess Louis has managed to make of his room, just in a few days.

 

When he stays silent, his mum asks, “Liam? What’s going on?”

 

“I’m married,” he blurts out, “I’m so sorry about not telling you about Louis.”

 

– – –

 

When the plane takes off, Liam gets tense in his seat, clutching the armrest hard.One shaky breath, then he can feel Louis’ warm hand covering his own.

 

“I promise you survive,” Louis whispers into his neck, making Liam unsure of how to react; still not used to the way Louis constantly is touching him. “You’re going to come home with me, get yourself at home at my place. Then it’s time to meet my mum.” Louis bites down gently on the side of his neck, pressing a light kiss on the tender skin. “Need you alive for that, love.”

 

Liam shivers, resisting to press closer to Louis. He can feel that old lady across the aisle staring at them already. “But what I am supposed to do? Like, you live in London, right?”

 

“Well, I was thinking that you could be my  housewife,” Louis laughs.

 

“Louis,” Liam says, trying to suppress the giggle threatening to escape his mouth. It seems like he can’t stop laughing at whatever Louis says, no matter how hard he tries to resist.

 

“You can do whatever you want. It’s not like I’m gonna ask you to pay me bloody rent.” Louis squeezes his hand once, before letting go.

 

Liam has barely opened his mouth to offer to pay for himself – even though he has no idea _how_ , up until a day ago he was living at home and working a few hours every now and again – before Louis’ fingers come up to pinch his nipple through his shirt, twisting.

 

“Ouch,” Liam complains. “I just – it feels kind of wrong to not to anything for you.” He rubs his sore nipple, wanting to feel put out but he can’t stop himself from giggling. happily.

 

“You’re doing me a _huge_ favour, Liam,” Louis reminds him – which obviously is needed, since Liam keeps forgetting the reason they are even married. “And if you want to, there are other ways for you to pay me.” Louis smirks and goes back to sucking a love-bite into Liam’s neck.

 

Liam bites his lip, trying to will his body to not do anything  unsuitable. “That would make me sort of like a prostitute, getting paid for sex,” he says, his voice wobbling.

 

That make Louis pull away, looking bothered. “We don’t need to fuck if you don’t want to.” Like, we can be just friends, who are married that is.”

 

Liam can feel his blush spreading hotly across his cheeks. “I was joking. Like, believe me – I want to. Not that I remember everything of my first time, but what I remember – well, I want to.”

 

“Your first time,” Louis says with a small voice. “You mean your first time with me, right?”

 

“No,” Liam clarifies, even though he thought Louis knew that already. When he sees the  shock evident on Louis’ face, he continues. “Didn’t I tell you that? Does it make any difference?”

 

Louis shakes his head, making his hair bounce around. “Fuck no, you might have forgotten that with everything else going on. And, of course, it does – I would have liked you for to remember it properly.”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Liam murmurs, “We’re married, so we’ve got some time to make up for my lost memories.” At least until Louis decides that he doesn’t need Liam anymore, Liam figures.

 

It’s nice, the flight back home. And he learns lots about Louis. Which is greatly needed, if he's going to convince Louis' mum Jay that they have been dating in secret for six months.

 

– – –

 

Louis’ place is nice, far nicer than he’s used to. Everything seems brand new, and it’s quite big for one person. Liam has a feeling that Louis somehow wasn't joking around all that much when he said Liam could stay at home, he seems proper rich.

 

It would also seem like he's a bit in need of someone to take care of things. There are things laying around, teacups everywhere. It’s not  filthy, just a mess really. Nothing Liam can't deal with.

 

Liam should have expected it, from the state of Louis' hotel room.

 

Louis gives him a tour, saying, "you can do whatever you like. With your things or new stuff. I know we're supposed to see your mum two weekends from now so we could get your stuff then. Shop whatever you need now."

 

It's not much Liam will need to get, he quickly realises. Louis has all his favourite films and video games; that way he won't be bored until he finds himself to do in London.

 

Both of them are tired, so bloody tired that after the tour of the flat, they decide to go straight to bed, ignoring that it's barely half part seven.

 

Liam brushes his teeth with his new toothbrush. Standing in the fancy, unfamiliar bathroom Liam gets the first burst of doubt. About him and Louis, and if they are going to get this marriage to work.

 

When he comes back into the bedroom, finding Louis smiling invitingly in bed, he feels better at once.

 

– – –

 

Liam wakes up, feeling disoriented and hot. It takes him a few confused seconds. Then he realises that the warm weight pressed against his back is Louis.

 

Louis who he's married to, and who has his hand spread wide on Liam's stomach.

 

He lies there, trying to back to sleep. But with Louis breathing against the back of his neck, his mind won't quiet down. All he can think about is how it felt when he and Louis had fucked.

 

Giving up on going back to sleep, he presses himself back, trying to fit himself closer to Louis. He tries to keep his breathing steady, not wanting Louis to know he's awake quite yet. There is no way, though, that he can keep in the small noise he makes when he feels Louis' dick pressed up against his arse.

 

"What are you doing?" Louis asks, rubbing his cheek on Liam's bare shoulder.

 

Liam shivers, and presses his lips together tightly, trying to stop anything too embarrassing from coming out.

 

"Didn't hear you there, love." Louis starts to move his fingers in little circles, making Liam's skin tingle underneath his hand.

 

"Wouldn't mind if you reminded me of what we did on our wedding night," Liam says, breaking off into a moan when Louis starts to bite wet kisses into his skin.

 

Louis pulls his mouth away, murmuring, "you want to ride me, you mean."

 

Liam nods eagerly, his hands clumsily pulling at his pants, wanting to get them off. He needs to get to feel Louis' skin against his own.

 

Louis laughs, moving away from Liam. Shushing him gently as Liam tries to grab on to him. "I'm going to get the lube and some condoms." He gives Liam a peck on the lips, sucking on his lower lip before pulling away again. "Get on your back for me, love."

 

The short wait until Louis is back, feels like the longest minutes of Liam's life.

 

He lies there naked, almost all the way hard. And all he can think about is how good Louis looks, how lucky Liam was to stumble into Louis at the club.

 

Giving him a wet, open-mouthed kiss, Louis starts to stroke his dick, his hand wet with lube. Liam groans into Louis' mouth, glad to have Louis' kisses to focus on, not wanting to come to quick.

 

Louis puts one last kiss against his lips, before he starts to lick his way down Liam's skin. Sucking of Liam's nipples in between his teeth, nibbling gently, Louis pinches the other between his fingers.

 

"Fuck," Liam moans and swats helplessly at Louis' head. "I'm going to come. Stop that."

 

Louis mumbles something against his sore nipple, making Liam moan again, twitching.

 

Sucking the nipple into his mouth again, ignoring Liam's whine, Louis pushes Liam's thighs apart. When Louis' hand brushes against his cock, Liam asks, "maybe should be on my back?"

 

"If you want to." Louis helps him turn over, his limbs feeling loose and shaky already.

 

Feeling Louis' hands knead his arse, fingers slipping against his hole, Liam presses himself closer to Louis' lovely hands."Louis," Liam begs. "Just – please fuck me."

 

The first finger rubbing over his hole makes him tense up, before he relaxes into Louis' touches. Slowly one finger fills him up, making him want more.

 

Much much more.

 

When Louis finally has three fingers in his arse, his fingertips rub against Liam's prostate, making him jump underneath Louis’ hand. He whines in the back on his throat, both trying to fuck himself on Louis' fingers and to get some friction from the sheets against his leaking cock.

 

"Enough," Liam groans.

 

"Yeah," Louis murmurs, sounding distracted. He pushes his fingers in hard one last time. Then he pulls them out slowly, and asks "Still want to ride me?"

 

Liam nods, pushing himself up from the bed to find Louis lying next to him, looking like something Liam never thought he could have.

 

As he sinks down on Louis' cock, Liam bites his lip between his teeth and puts his hands over the tattoos on Louis' chest. Once he's fully sheathed; he sits there, feeling Louis' cock throb in him.

 

"Fucking hell," Louis groans. "Feel so good on my cock, babe. Just move when you're ready."

 

With Louis' hands – holding on tight to his hips, nails leaving moon-shaped marks on his skin – he starts to ride Louis. Rising up, before sinking down hard again.

 

The burning feeling of Louis' cock deep in him is making his head swim, and it doesn't take long before Liam can feel his orgasm coiling in his body.

 

Taking Liam's cock in his hand, Louis watches him fall apart on his dick, stroking twice before Liam comes, spilling hard over Louis' stomach and hand.

 

Once he's come, Louis flips them over, making Liam laugh and wrap his legs around Louis' back. Louis fucks into him roughly, pushing him up the sheets. Liam feels a bit sensitive, every push of Louis' cock into him so so good. But also a bit too much. Still, he never wants Louis to stop.

 

When Louis comes, Liam pulls him into a soft kiss, feeling him shake and tremble.

 

– – –

 

He has lived with Louis a total of five days – days spent mostly by  having lots of sex and getting to know each other – when he's on his way to meet Louis' mum.

 

He's really nervous.

 

Louis seems far more relaxed, singing along softly to the music. Every once and again, Louis turns to smile at him, making Liam scold him gently for not paying attention to the road.

 

– – –

 

First thing when he's through the door, Liam feels everyone watching him. He holds onto Louis' hand, most of all wanting to go back to Louis' apartment.

 

"He's cute," a small girl says. "I like him."

 

"Well, he's mine. So you can't have him Daisy," Louis says teasingly, letting go of Liam's hand to be able to hug his sister.

 

Louis' mum smiles fondly at her children, rubbing a hand over her very pregnant belly. "He's our family now too, since you married him." She smiles at Liam and says, "come here and give me a hug then. Can't let a pregnant woman come to you."

 

"Sorry. Like, I'm a bit nervous. Didn't think," Liam says, stumbling over to Jay, letting her pull him into a hug.

 

"I'm just teasing you, love." She laughs, patting his cheek. "Should be used to that since you married my son."

 

"Well," Liam has started to get used to Louis' teasing just now. "Yeah, but you're his mum."

 

"Precisely," she looks between him and Louis, smiling, " he's taken that from me. Just like your kids will be bits and pieces of the two of you."

 

"Mum," Louis groans. "Don't scare him away by talking about grand-kids."

 

– – –

 

"That went bloody awesome," Louis says when they are on their way back home. "They loved you."

 

Liam smiles, amazed by how easy everything felt when he Louis was holding his hand. Even when his mum asked awkward questions.

 

"Yeah? It was nice," Liam murmurs.

 

"Phoebe and Daisy wouldn't let go of your legs. Think they wanted to keep you." Louis looks pleased, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

"Your mum said you never brought someone home before," Liam remembers suddenly.

 

"Never wanted to," Louis shrugs. "But this was nice."

 

Liam hums, starting to sing along with the radio. He can feel Louis' looking at him sometimes, but he's so happy that he doesn't care what Louis – who works with music – thinks of the way he hits the high notes.

 

– – –

 

It turns out Louis' three mates are people he knows . Knows off, maybe is better to say. Since all three of them are famous, having been on the X-factor; Zayn as a solo-artist and Niall and Harry as the group One Direction.

 

Liam cheered for them all, and was really sad when neither of the acts won. Not that it mattered in the end, because now they are wildly famous anyway.

 

When he had opened the door, and found Zayn waiting, Liam had felt star-struck. Cursing Louis in his head, for _forgetting_ to mention the small detail that one of the friends he invited over to meet Liam was Zayn; one of the biggest solo artists in the UK.

 

Now, as Harry and Niall talk over each other, trying to tell a story from the X-factor, he’s not as scared of them anymore. Or maybe it’s more like Niall is trying to steer Harry in the right direction of the story. It seems his stories tend to get a bit long and rambling without Niall there to look after him.

 

“You’re cute,” Harry says suddenly, having forgotten about the end of  the story he was telling. “We got a bit confused when Louis said he married you in Vegas – He’s not, well. He was not talking about marriage before you.”

 

Liam blushes, making Harry grin big. “Well,” he says, before Louis sidles up next to him, curling his arm around Liam.

 

“Harry,” Louis groans, teasingly, “don’t hit on my husband. You can get your own.”

 

“Don’t need to, I’ve got Niall,” Harry says, looking pleased.

 

“What?” Liam asks, not sure he understands Harry correctly,

 

“There’s nobody else who would be able to handle him, the little fucker,” Niall says fondly.

 

– – –

 

A little while later he finds Zayn alone in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes.

 

“You don’t need to do that,” Liam says, not wanting someone else to clean up in his home.It feels a bit rude to ask of someone.

 

Zayn laughs, shaking the suds from his hands. “We’re so used to cleaning up after your slob to a husband. It’s a habit.”

 

“He’s not that bad,” Liam says automatically, wincing as he says it. “Well, okay. He’s a bit of a mess.”

 

“I remember you from X-factor,” Zayn says, “You were good.”

 

“Yeah?” Liam asks shyly, “I voted for you – when you were on.”

 

Zayn smiles, making his nose crinkle up and the corners of his eyes press together. “Appreciate that, mate.” He looks thoughtful for a moment, before he adds. “It’s not too late for you though. Louis would love to help you out, I bet.”

 

“We haven’t talked about that,” Liam admits, “It’s not like it matters anyway. I wasn’t good enough.”

 

“That’s so fucking wrong,” Zayn smiles gently at him, reaching out to  squeeze his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know. We’ll see what happens, I guess.” Liam mostly wants to talk about anything else than his failed attempt on X-factor, so he agrees – sort of – just to avoid talking more about it.

 

“Talking about that husband of your,” Zayn picks up on his discomfort, switching subject. “Maybe we should go see what Louis is up to before he think I’ve kidnapped you or something.”

 

“He wouldn’t,” Liam blushes, feeling his cheeks go hot and pink.

 

“He so fucking would. Bloody fond of you he is.” Zayn ruffles his hair, laughing at Liam’s   affronted frown.

 

He can’t hold the frown on his face for long, breaking off into a giggle. “He’s great,” Liam says dreamily, thinking about Louis.

 

“I would fucking hope so, since you married him, and all that.”

 

– – –

 

Liam's mum does cry, as he knew she would do. Though, she's not as horrified by Louis as he thought she would be either. But then again, Louis behaves like an angel, polite and dressed nicely. Only forgetting not to curse occasionally.

 

Louis hangs on to his hand with a strong grip, refusing to let go. If it wasn't for that, Liam wouldn't be able to tell how nervous he is.

 

Liam has zoned out a bit, but about halfway through  Louis' practised speech, he hears Louis say, " it was his voice really. Sings like an angel, he does."

 

His mum looks proud, smiling gently as she looks between the two of them, tears in the corner of her eyes. "He does," she says. "Liam told me that you're a songwriter. So, must mean much for him to hear it from you."

 

Liam's stunned, he had no idea that Louis had seen his audition. Or that he would tell his mum about it, at that. Liam had let that dream go; it still hurts a bit thinking back at the rejection.

 

"Yeah, just knew I had to talk to him. And here we are," Louis says, giving him a soft his on the cheek.

 

His mum smiles, eating the whole thing up. Liam would feel bad, if it wasn't for how real it all felt.

 

He's in love with Louis, he knows that. But when Louis says things like that, it's hard for Liam not to hope that Louis might see him as a nice bloke; who's good to take home to his mum, and fun to be with for a while.

 

He doesn't know if he dares to hope that Louis will keep him around.

 

– – –

 

Liam knows that he’s unusually quiet on the way on from his parents – which was another success when making people think that they did not just get married first thing.

 

But his minds won’t shut up about Louis having seen his audition, and then never said anything about it.

 

– – –

 

Liam still hasn’t said anything about the trip a few hours later. He only started to do the things he unusually does when he get home, cooking one of the few home-cocked meal he can do well; pasta.

 

He can feel Louis watching him, getting more and more confused by Liam’s behaviour, but Liam can’t stop himself from acting the way he does.

 

“So,” Louis finally says when they sit in front on the telly with their food, “ I thought  you would be pleased since your mum liked me, and all.”

 

Liam sighs and shakes his head, “You did good. Promise.” He’s not sure how to say it to make Louis understand how important it is to him, but he must try. He can’t stand the awful look of worry on Louis’ face. “It’s just – I didn’t think that you had seen my audition. It’s a bit embarrassing, since they cut me so early. And now my mum think that I still got a chance of making it since you said it.”

 

“That’s the thing that’s bothering you?” Louis seems baffled, putting down his plate on the table, food forgotten. “That I told your mum that you were good.”

 

“It didn’t feel like a lie, that’s all,” Liam says with a low voice.

 

“Thank fuck for that,” Louis smiles, taking his hand into his own, stroking his fingers over Liam’s knuckles. “It wasn’t a lie, you were bloody wonderful. Can’t understand why they didn’t put you through.”

 

“Thanks,” Liam suddenly feels a but shy, blushing like when Louis looked at him the first time.

 

“And you do still have a chance, love.” Louis gives him one quick peck on the mouth, rubbing his thumb on Liam’s bottom lip as he pulls away. “You’re eighteen, there’s no reason for you to give up.”

 

“But I wasn’t good enough,” Liam tries to explain. “I did my best – and it still wasn’t good enough.”

 

“Every time you say you’re not good enough, I’m gonna tickle you until you can’t breath,” Louis murmurs. He lets go of Liam’s hand only to push his hand into Liam’s side, wriggling them around, making Liam giggle and try to get away from his fingers.

 

Louis is almost on top on him, trapping him down with his body weight, and Liam feels like he could burst for all the affection he feels for Louis. It feels too soon for him to feel so strongly about Louis, he’s sure of it.

 

But it is kind of their thing to do things that way.

 

“Stop – please I’m going to pee on the couch,” Liam wails, trying to wriggle away from Louis.

 

Louis pauses, giving him a fond look as he says, “can’t have that, can we. That must bloody mean that you will stop saying that you’re not good enough.”

 

“Promise,” Liam mumbles, getting a small kiss as a reward.

 

Louis stays on top of him, starting to stroke his fingers over Liam’s skin in a gentler way. Pushing his hands up underneath Liam’s t-shirt, making Liam shiver and relax into the couch. It takes some moving around, with Louis refusing to take his hands from Liam’s skin, but soon Liam lies on his back on the couch, with Louis pressed all along his body.

 

Their food gets forgotten about as they kiss, licking into each others mouths over and over, not stopping until their mouths feel swollen and warm.

 

Liam pulls away, pressing his head against Louis' shoulder, and asks, "when did you see it – my try-out I mean?"

 

"Last week, after you sang when we were on our way home from my mum. Your voice gave me bloody chills, love. Needed to see it," Louis murmurs, stroking his fingers through Liam's hair.

 

"I wanted it so bad," Liam admits quietly, feeling so safe boxed in underneath Louis that his secret slips out.

 

Louis' hand stills in his hair. "Do you want it now?"

 

Liam nods, and mumbles, "yeah, so much."

 

Louis kisses him again, pushing harder against Liam as Liam's hands come up to grip Louis' hair, pulling when Louis bites down on his lip.

 

– – –

 

Liam is at home by himself.

 

Louis should be at home any minute, and Liam can't wait to see him. Having been a bit bored, he started to clean the kitchen even. He really needs something to do, to avoid starting to crawl on the walls of the apartment.

 

– – –

 

He greets Louis with a kiss, like he does every day. But today he has news. "I'm gonna look for a job."

 

Louis rolls his eyes, still smiling fondly at Liam. "Why is that? Don't I take care of you good enough?"

 

"You do," Liam says, having been spoiled by Louis' gifts for weeks now. "It gets a bit boring when you're away."

 

Louis pushes him back against the counter, dropping to his knees in front of him. "Let me take care of you. Yeah?" He rubs his hand over Liam’s crotch, working him until his cock is hard and straining against his jeans.

 

Liam groans, nodding his head frantically. "Please," he whines as Louis opens his jeans, pulling them down with his pants until his dick slaps wetly against his stomach. So hard he's leaking precome from the tip already, he moans when Louis licks a wet stripe along the underside of his cock.

 

When Louis fits his mouth around Liam his knees buckle, but Louis just presses closer. Pushing Liam against the counter as he takes Liam deeper into his mouth.

 

He’s still not used to the wet, burning hot inside of Louis' mouth – he thinks he never will be. He can feel his whole body tremble as Louis sucks him, and he knows he's going to come but when he tries to warn Louis, "fuck – please. I'm gonna," Louis just bobs his head faster.

 

Liam comes into Louis' mouth, feeling his legs give out as Louis licks him clean.

 

– – –  

 

Sitting on the floor, curled up beside Louis, Liam kisses Louis. He can taste himself on Louis' tongue, and he pushes closer to Louis, climbing up in his lap when Louis groans.

 

He gets Louis off with quick, sure flicks of his wrist, rubbing his thumb over the slit before pulling down again. Liam kisses him, over and over, loving the way Louis pants wetly into his mouth.

 

Louis comes with a drawn out moan, biting down on Liam's lip hard, making him groan too.

 

"Did good marrying you," Louis strokes his fingers through Liam's curls, scratching with his nails – something he knows will make Liam into putty his hands.

 

"Yeah?" Liam asks, getting a nod back. "I'm glad that I drunkenly agreed to marry you, too."

 

– – –

 

He finds the scribbles of what looks like a new song on the kitchen table one morning. They are good, but then again; Liam thinks everything Louis writes are amazing.

 

It just that the clever lyrics feel personal. As if they are about him and Louis.

 

He doesn't mean to, but he starts to learn the words, playing around with melodies and notes.

 

He's so distracted that he doesn't even notice Louis standing in the doorway, staring at him. Looking completely stunned.

 

"Uh," Liam breaks off, '”sorry. Didn't hear you come."

 

"Bloody hell, Liam," Louis murmurs, almost rushing forward to pull Liam into a tight hug.

 

"The song is so good," Liam mumbles into Louis' warm skin. "Is it for Zayn?"

 

"You liked it?" Louis asks instead of answering.

 

"I did," Liam says, kissing Louis' neck. Just because his skin is right there, and he's allowed – encouraged – to.

 

"It's for you," Louis says, biting off a small moan when Liam accidentally bites down on his neck. "I was thinking about having you record it – got some people interested in you."

 

"Fuck," Liam says. "Fuck yes."

 

Louis grins, hugging him ever harder. "We're gonna make you a star, love."

 

– – –

 

Liam spends more time with Louis at the studio after that, helping him with his work. And recording his first own song, of course.

 

A song that was written about him.

 

When he's not in the studio Harry, Niall or Zayn have started to spend time with him. Which at first made Liam confused since they kept dropping by when they should know that Louis wasn't there.

 

Now he knows that they meant to spend time with him. Just him.

 

Liam’s not bored during the days anymore, how could he when he has three great mates and a husband entertaining him.

 

At the moment, it’s just him and Niall, playing video games. Or they were playing video games up until Niall decided he should tell stories about his tours.

 

“You’ll get there,” Niall shrugs, as if it’s a certain thing. “With your talent and Louis’ help you will be bigger than me.”

 

Liam pokes his toe into Niall’s side, making him laugh and lazily try to move away.” Don’t be dumb.”

 

“It will happen,” Niall insists, grabbing onto Liam’s foot still poking him in the side.

 

Liam squirms as Niall digs his fingers into the  underside of his foot, giggling, “you and Louis with your bloody tickling whenever you think that you’re right.”

 

“I’m always right – can’t say that about your dear husband, though,” Niall says, finally letting go of Liam’s foot, having decided he wanted the beer waiting for him on the table more.

 

Liam kind of want to defend Louis, even though he knows that Niall only is teasing. “He’s good at many _things_ ,” Liam says instead, smirking.

 

“Liam,” Niall groans, “I liked you better when you were a blushing mess.”

 

“No, you didn’t,” Liam insists, smiling.

 

“Well,” Niall says, at the same time as Louis comes rushing trough the door, slamming it behind him. “Yeah, I think I should go,”  he says instead of finishing his sentence, giving Louis a pat on the back on his way out.

 

Louis drops down beside him on the couch, letting out and loud sigh as he curls up against his side. “I might have told my mum about you – didn’t mean to, it just slipped.”

 

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, feeling doubt and worry rush through his body. What if Louis doesn’t want to be married to him anymore? Now that the reason that they are married doesn’t exist anymore.

 

“And then I promised her that we would get married again. With all our friends and family there,” Louis says, making Liam’s heart beat hard in his chest.

 

“You want to be married to me. Even now?”

 

Louis gives him a look of pure disbelief, shaking his head fondly. “Of fucking course. I love you, you bloody fool. Even if you complain about me being a mess.”

 

“You’re a mess,” Liam mumbles. “And I love you too.”

 

“So, another wedding then?” Louis asks with a smile.

 

– – –

 

On their one-year anniversary, they get married again. This time with all of their family and friends present.

 

"I never thought that this would be my life," Liam says as they get ready together – having convinced a very upset Harry that it would okay for Louis to see Liam before the wedding, it wasn’t like Liam was a bride.

 

Or that they weren’t married already.

 

"Marrying me again you mean." Louis has a three-part-suits on, and Liam has to put his hands in his pockets to avoid wrinkling it with his hands. He wants to kiss Louis so bad, but that's for later.

 

"Well, yes. Marrying you – but most of all meeting you at all. Getting to record an album and being played on the radio." Sometimes Liam wonders if he's dreaming, but Louis is always more than happy to pinch him – to help Liam make sure that he's awake.

 

“Me neither, not that I regret being charmed by the way you were blushing pink when I looked at you,” Louis says.

 

Liam can’t stop himself from pulling Louis into a kiss, taking his hands to avoid messing up Louis’ carefully styled hair or his very nice suit.

 

He gets a bit lost in the feeling of Louis’ lips against his own. Like he usually does.

 

“Get your hands off each other,” Niall groans from the doorway. “ Your mother are wondering where you are, and here you are snogging like you aren’t already bloody married.” Though, when Liam turns to look at him, Niall looks fond and happy, smiling at them both.

 

“Are you going to sing at the party Niall?” Liam asks cheekily, for the fifth time this day. Not really expecting an answer since it’s supposed to be a secret that Niall, Harry and Zayn are going to sing together.

 

It’s supposed to be a secret. But Louis told him weeks ago.

 

Niall rolls his eyes, walking away muttering something about,“codependent fuckers."

 

“Let’s get down there before your mum comes to look for us,” Louis says, squeezing his hand before he leads them out of the room.

 

– – –

 

Liam’s mum cries through the whole ceremony, but Liam won’t even be able to tease her about it afterwards. Not when both his and Louis’ eyes are wet too, as they smile happily at each other.

 

Their second wedding ceremony Liam will remember forever. The first one – as fond of that memory as he is – still is a jumbled mess of happy feelings and drunken stumbling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make me a happy girl! :-)
> 
> Also, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/)  
> Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
